Vampire Knight Love Affair
by jeaniex3
Summary: Yuki and Zero share an intimate moment at the ball. YukixZero if you don't like this pairing don't read.:)


**Authors note: Not finished, planning on making a next chapter if there's positive feedback. Partly fantasy/made up scenes. (Obviously some chars aren't very true to their personalities.) xD This is my first fanfic.**

"In secret we met -  
In silence I grieve,  
That thy heart could forget,  
Thy spirit deceive.  
If I should meet thee  
After long years,  
How should I greet thee? -  
With silence and tears"  
― George Gordon Byron

* * *

Yuki was excited to go to the ball, it was her excuse to get out of the house. She had stayed in Kaname's mansion for almost a year, and it was obvious she was beginning to feel very lonely, especially since she made an imaginary friend just to have someone to talk to. It would have helped if Kaname was around more often, but he was always busy resolving the issues with the Vampire Society, and had little to no time for her. Yuki understood that he was trying to protect her, but sometimes she felt like an animal stuck in a cage—trapped.

Yuki stood in front of her mirror, admiring the silky white dress that she was wearing to the ball. Kaname had chosen it for her, and of course she wanted to make him happy by wearing it. The dress flowed nicely and showed off her legs, but she hated to admit that she felt like a porcelain China doll.

She pulled her long hair up in a nice bow and sighed. Doing her hair was much easier when it was shorter Suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder, at first rough, but then gentle.

It was Kaname, and his sudden appearance startled her. "You know I like your hair better down, little sister." He said, as he pulled the bow from her hair.

Yuki hated the fact that he called her "little sister." It felt so demeaning. I mean, technically they were blood related, but she didn't consider him as a much of a brother when he was her fiance. And why the hell did he need to treat her like a child all the time? She was perfectly capable of doing her own hair and dressing herself.

"What is this party for, anyway?" Yuki asked.

Kaname looked at her with a stern look. Gosh, Yuki wondered why he had to be serious 24/7, and she hoped this ball would be a good way to loosen him up.

"It's not really a 'party.' It's strictly business between me and the Vampire Knight." He said.

Yuki sighed. That's all Kaname ever talked about nowadays, that, and trying to kill Rido— how extremely boring and repetitive.

* * *

At the ball, Yuki scanned her eyes at the punch bowl and sighed. Kaname said that she should be on her "utmost behavior" so getting wasted was probably out of the question. But she wouldn't mind a taste of liquor though, especially from all the stuffiness she felt in this room.

A few aristocrats that she hadn't met before made small talk with her, but they seemed much more interested in the fact that she was the fiance of Kaname's and the Pureblood daughter of Juri and Haruka.

Suddenly, she saw her friend Yuri in the crowd, and a blonde haired woman that she hadn't met before. Zero was there too, holding onto the blonde hair's arms in a tight grip.

Yuki walked towards them."What are you doing to our guest?" Yuki asked Zero.

Zero looked startled to see her again, but he kept his cold demeanor. "Isn't it obvious? This bitch was trying to suck the living crap out of your friend, she practically reeks of blood." He said.

Yuki looked at this blonde haired vixen. It was obvious by her upper-class, better-than-you attitude that she was a Pureblood.

"Sarah and I made plans to hit the club later." Yuri said with a smile on her face.

Yuki shook her head. She was excited to see her friend Yuri, but thought it was incredibly stupid that she came. Did she want to be an after party snack?

Sarah moved towards Yuki's ear and whispered. "What a tasty looking girl, she'll make a fine snack." She said.

Suddenly, without thinking Yuki raised her hand and slapped Sarah in the face. "Step aside. My friend isn't a meal that you can 'chew on.'" She said.

Sarah looked shocked by Yuki's sudden anger but quickly stumbled away from her as fast as she could.

"Yuri, I'm glad to see you, but you shouldn't have come." Yuki said.

Yuri looked a bit turned off by her friend's rude introduction. "Whatever, this party blows anyway. It's not even fun, where's the music and booze?" She asked.

Yuki ignored her idiotic friend, she was too busy watching Zero who was had run off through a corridor, leaving her alone. She shifted her gaze to Kaname, who was talking to the blonde haired bitch from earlier. She sighed, he wouldn't miss her if she left for a few.

Making sure no one was paying attention, she swiftly made her escape towards the entryway, where she came across a closed off corridor. There, she saw a familiar figure in the shadows. His silver hair and light gray eyes shined even in the darkness.

Zero looked startled as he saw her. She was dressed all in white, and if it wasn't for her face he would have mistaken her for a ghost. Many times, Yuki had haunted his dreams, and he wondered if this was just another aberration.

Zero was just like she remembered, tall, dark, with a certain quiet and aloof nature. He looked nervous as she walked towards him, like he was almost afraid to touch her.

"Hey." Yuki said, as casually as one would say to a childhood friend, because they _used_ to be close before the whole vampire thing happened.

Zero's eyes glared as he saw her. She still had that careless nature that he knew of, which was probably why she was pretty bad at noticing dangerous situations like this one.

"I should kill you." Zero said, as he felt the gun that was attached to his hips. He knew when the time came he would need to kill the Pureblood vampires, but Zero didn't know if he would have it in him to pull the trigger on _her_.

Yuki pursed her lips. "Great way to greet a friend Zero, by 'threatening to kill them.' First you act rude to one of our guests, and now this. Honestly, you need to start working on your people skills. I mean, I get that you're kind of pissed off that I'm a Pureblood now, but obviously I can't just waltz into the past as an innocent school girl again."

Zero shifted around. Luckily, no one was in the corridor. Zero could bring Yuki towards him and strangle her easily, and then Kaname would lose his precious fiance.

""Where's your vampire lover?" He asked.

Yuki crossed her arms. Why did Zero have to bring up Kaname now? Obviously, she wanted to think of something else.

"Making himself look good in front of a bunch of silver spoons, what else?"

Zero couldn't help but laugh at this, and he could tell how Yuki noticed his slip up as a small smile appeared on his face. He hadn't smiled like that in a while, not after she left, and he hated how easily Yuki affected him.

"Hmm, well I could take your mind off of things." He said, as he squeezed her waist softly.

Yuki gasped as Zero's arms wrapped around hers. Obviously, she had not expected it, I mean he had just threatened to end her life a second ago, after all.

His embrace was different from Kaname's. Zero's body was much smaller, but it complemented her own slender and petite frame, and she couldn't help but think that they fit each other perfectly.

Zero's arms wrapped against her small body. She felt all warm and inviting, despite the fact that Kaname chose to wrap her in some stupid frilly fabric. Kaname obviously didn't have much taste when it came to dressing a full grown women. Zero could hear Yuki moan as she nuzzled his neck, and he quickly regained focus. Despite the fact that he was waiting for this moment for his entire childhood, he knew what he had to do, and physically doing it would be easy.

Zero pressed his body against hers so that Yuki was now leaning against the corridor wall, and out of focus from anyone who could walk in unexpectedly. He would cover her mouth with his, and while she was distracted he would cut off her breathing. It was the perfect plan, this way, no one would hear her struggling and she could pass peacefully.

And then,with Yuki out of the way Zero could finally finish what he intended to do, which was to open fire on the vampires in an attempt to kill as many as he could. The members of the Hunter Academy were in the main room,just awaiting his orders. He knew that this plan of his was futile. As a Level E vampire, he never expected to be powerful enough to take on a clan of vampires, but he wouldn't give up without fighting. Sure, Zero would most likely lose his life as a casualty, but he had planned to. First, he would take Yuki's life, and then after opening fire and killing Kaname he would take his own.


End file.
